Nevada's Hot and Cold
by sweetasscowgurls
Summary: Sam is 16 yrs old and is forced to move to Nevada with her parents, and being in the rodeo, and a genuine bad ass...can you not expect a little action?
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov 

"NO! I'm not moving to Nevada!" Sixteen year old Samantha screamed at her parents.

"Sam, listen to us! This is the best for our family! We aren't doing it to make you mad!" Sam's dad Wyatt yelled threw the door.

"Ya right! Just because I went to a dance and came back with a boyfriend, doesn't make me a bad person! So, what if he's a rapper, and is rich!"

"Sam! That was a month ago! And you broke up with him!" Brynna exclaimed.

"So you've been plotting it since then, 'cause you can't say "_Oh get packed we're moving to Nevada next week_!" Sam screamed!

"Just get your stuff packed or you won't have a choice about your horses!" Wyatt yelled. There was silence. "Sam? Did you hear me?"

"Yes! I heard you god! I'm not deaf… but I will be if you keep yelling!" she exclaimed.

Wyatt was about to yell at her, when Brynna said, "Sam just pack!" and pulled Wyatt with her to the kitchen.

Sam's pov 

Sam sighed in frustration, and turned to her Rottweiler, Lass.

"You're lucky you don't have to argue with your parents!" she said petting her.

Lass barked and jumped on Sam. Sam laughed and pushed her down. "You always make me happy." Sigh. "Come on goof! Help me pack!"

Sam spent the rest of the day packing and listening to her Robb Zombie CD, she always listened to when she was mad. At 7:30 Sam sighed and pushed her long hair back from her face. She had packed all the stuff that she wouldn't need for that week and put it into boxes. She stood up and walked over to her CD player and put in her Eminem CD. She sat on the bed and let the music filter threw the room. She smirked when she remembered that her parents hated the cd. _Good, _she thought, _let them suffer for all the hell they're putting me threw!_ Sam went out onto the deck outside her bedroom, and jumped over the rail, Lass was about to bark when Sam quickly said,

"Lass! Come on girl, and be quiet!" Lass quickly ran after Sam who went to the barn to see Ace. As soon as she opened the door he put his head over the stall door and nickered to her. Sam crossed the isle and buried her head in his mane, and cried out all the over whelming emotions that she was feeling.

"Oh, Ace!" she sobbed, "Why did they have to decide to move! I mean, New York would be better than Nevada! I mean, who would want to move to the middle of no where!" Ace bobbed his head up and down as if he understood Sam gave him one last hug before she went out of the barn to the shop.

"Lass stay here!" she said over her shoulder as she climbed onto her Raptor Quad, and took off down the dirt road, as fast as she could.

**3 days later**

"Samantha hurry up we have to load the horses still!" Brynna yelled threw the door. The door opened and Sam came out.

"You're not wearing that." Brynna stated, looking at Sam's outfit, consisting of a brown tube top, skin tight Moto jeans, and Phobi skater shoes. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, with her bangs off to the side, in her outfit she looked like a model.

"You gotta issue with my style?" Sam's voice dared her to say it.

"Let's go… you don't have time to change anyway."

"Not like I was going to any way." Sam snapped and went to load her horses.

Sam walked outside into the muggy Wyoming day, where Wyatt and her Gram were waiting.

"Sam! Hurry up and get your horses loaded!" he snapped.

"Ya, ya don't cry I'll do it eventually," Sam said just to piss him off.

"NOT EVENTUALLY! NOW!" he yelled as she slowly walked toward the barn.

"Mmhmm… sure…"

Wyatt was about to yell at her but said instead, "You're riding with Brynna in the truck, I'm driving you Jaguar."

Sam clenched her mouth shut, "That's _nice!"_ She said sarcastically.

**5 hours later…**

"Sam we're just stopping for gas…" Brynna trailed off as Sam cranked the stereo, hopped out of the truck and went into the gas station.

"Where's she going?" Wyatt asked walking over to Brynna.

Groaning she turned down the stereo and turned to her husband.

"I don't know…," she said in frustration, "how much longer?"

"Half an hour, why?"

"She's driving her Jaguar the rest of the way! I cannot stand any more rap, hip-hop, rock and roll or any other shit teenagers call music, for much longer!"

Holding his hands in front of him, Wyatt nodded his agreement.

_Meanwhile _

Sam was flipping through the hockey magazine she just bought reading about Pittsburgh's new captain, and the trades the team had just made when the bell rang as someone came in. Sam sighed in frustration thinking it was her parents _God! I can't get away from them for more than 5 MINUTES! _She glanced up as the person came towards her and picked up a magazine. Sam quickly looked down, officially the hottest… well second hottest guy was standing in front of her. _No one can beat Crosby._ She thought as she looked out the window to see if her parents were coming.

"Hey babe!" the guy called as she walked out the store and across the parking lot. Sam turned, and smiled then gave him the finger and sauntered toward her car.

"I'm driving my car, now let's go!" Sam called to her parents. She then hopped into the car and cranked the stereo when Shake That by Eminem and Nate Dogg came on.

She saw the guy staring after her in shock and laughed. _Some guys think they can have it all._ She thought and took off down the road after her step mom and dad in the truck, and gram in the Ford GT behind her.

_20 minutes late_

"Quinn, Bryan, Adam!" Luke shouted at the teenagers, where they were playing football.

"What!" Bryan yelled back confused, "where we goin'?"

"We're going over to pick up Sam. _Remember?_ She just moved here with her family."

"Oh, the punk cowgirl?" Adam asked smiling, as the other Ely's laughed.

"We're leaving now!" Luke said giving them a look, that shut them up immediately.

Sam pulled up to the log house, and smirked. It had the perfect structure for sneaking out. She was already planning it.

Just then a blue truck pulled up, with 3 teenage guys in the back… _Hmm…_ Sam thought smiling as she got out of her car _this could be interesting. _

Quinn was laughing at a joke his brother had said when he noticed a girl getting out of the car. He stopped laughing and practically gawked. _Holy shit she's HOT! _He thought just when his brothers noticed his look and looked in the direction that he was looking.

Bryan's mouth fell open, where as Adam was just stunned.

"Luke! Good to see you again!" Wyatt said as he shook his hand.

"You to!" he exclaimed as Sam walked up, leaving the guys to look at her ass.

"So you must be Samantha. I'm Luke Ely, your new boss." He said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused, then turned to her dad, and said dangerously low, "What did you decide this time…_Wyatt?_"

Wyatt stiffened, but replied calmly, "Sam this is your boss, Luke, you'll be working at his ranch with his sons, and also be living there till we get settled."

At the mention of Luke's sons, Sam glanced back and pretended to not care, where as she thought they were the some of the hottest guys she's ever saw.

"When do we leave?" she asked and was pleased to see the stunned looks on Wyatt and Brynna's face.

Luke smiled and shook her hand, "Right now." He said then turned to her car, "Is everything you need in your car?" he asked.

Sam looked pointedly toward the trailer, "No." she said simply, "I need my horses." And walked over to the trailer and opened the door.

"Boys! Come help Samantha unload her horses." He yelled at the guys who seemed all too eager to help.

Sam brought down Ace and dropped his rope and went into the trailer and brought out Tempest. In one swift jump she was on Tempest, bare back, she turned to the boys who were practically staring,

"Can one of you ride Ace, and show me the way to your ranch?"

At her question, the first to recover was Quinn,

"I will," he said and grabbed the rope and let Ace sniff him. Then mounted.

Sam smiled at him and called to Luke who was talking to her dad, Brynna and Gram, "I have everything that I want in the front of the trailer, there's 5 suit cases and 5 boxes, could you load them for me, while we head out?"

"Sure, Bryan come help me, Adam go put the end gate down."

Sam found out easily who was who, then glanced to Quinn as they rode out, _Hmm he's cuter then Adam and Bryan, but they ain't bad either, they're ripped, tall, lean, and the dark skin and hair add to there hotness. _Sam thought and smiled as the wind blew her bangs into her eye.

Quinn turned and looked at Sam, she turned and met his gaze, and smiled, "I'm Sam," she said holding out her hand and shook his.

"Quinn" he said simply. As he smiled at her, Sam let go of the rains and took her hair out of its ponytail. The wind caught her shoulder blade long, layered hair and blew it back.

"So, how far to the ranch?" Sam asked as she picked up the rains. She noticed his stare and smiled.

"It's about an hour." He said, as he looked toward the watering hole about 2 miles away. "Wanna race to the watering hole?" he asked hoping that she agreed.

"Hell ya!" she said as her horse look off, Quinn quickly went after her, and was surprised by how fast her horses could go.

As they neared the watering whole they slowed there horses down, but as they trotted to the edge, Sam didn't stop but went right into the water and lifted her feet up so they didn't get wet.

Quinn smiled and let Ace drink. 5 minutes later Sam called to Quinn,

"Quinn! Help me she won't move!"

Quinn quickly moved Ace into the water beside Tempest as he reached for the lead Sam pushed him into the water.

"Hey!" Quinn sputtered coming to the surface, "What was that for?"

"Haha, nuthin' I just felt like doing that!" Sam said gasping for air, from laughing so hard.

Quinn smiled, thinking how hot she looked laughing on top of her horse.

"All right! Laugh it up some more! God I thought you'd be more lady like." he teased Sam.

Sam stopped laughing, "You're kidding right?" she asked with disbelieve.

"No," Quinn said pulling up beside her dripping wet. Seeing this Sam burst out laughing again.

Quinn rolled his eye's, smirked and pushed her off balance and took off running.

Sam gasped and quickly righted and ran after him, "Quinn! You asshole! What'd you do that for?!"

"Now we're even," he said laughing.

_Oh no we're not!_ Sam thought laughing as the ran into the ranch yard where the Ely's came out of the house to meet Sam.

"Yo Quinn! What happened to you?" Bryan asked as they came to a stop. Sam immediately burst out laughing.

Quinn shot her a dirty look as he mumbled, "Decided to go for a swim."

Hearing that Sam laughed harder, and tried telling Bryan other wise but couldn't. All they could make out was _ya right!_ And something about _fell for it! _

Jake caught on immediately and smirked at Quinn, who was blushing.

"What Samantha's trying to say is that Quinn went into the pond and Samantha pushed him off." Jake said laughing, as the rest of the Ely's laughed.

"Good one Sam!" Bryan laughed as Adam, Nate, and Kit gave her high fives while trying not to stare.

Mrs. Ely pushed her sons back and greeted Sam.

"Sam, dear don't worry about my sons they'll try getting you back but you have permission to do whatever you want to them!" she said smiling, as her sons complained and whined.

Sam smirked and said in mock shock, "I didn't know cowboy's were scared of girls!" Luke laughed at his sons expressions, and knew that they weren't used to being put on the place by a girl.

"Boys! Start hauling Sam's stuff to the house!"

"Yes sir..." they mumbled and started toward the car and truck.

Kit, and Jake were checking out her car when Luke called to, Jake.

"Jake! Help Samantha with her horses."

As they were cooling out her horses Sam was getting frustrated with Jake. He wouldn't talk much and didn't offer any sign that he was glad she was here. Sam tried to get a conversation going again.

"So, whats it like living in Nevada?" she questioned, hoping that he'd open up to conversation.

"I guess you'll find out." Jake smirked, as Sam muttered inn frustration under her breath.

_Well fine!_ Sam thought as Jake walked around the yard again, _be that way... I'll just hang with your brothers! _

_A/N. Sorry for the mistakes! but review!This is our first fan fic. and wanna no what u guys think so...REVIEW!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal pov_

_Bang! Bang! _Sam mouned, as someone walked across the room.

"Sam, get up. We got work to do."

Quinn smiled as Sam lifted her head, looked at the clock and pulled the covers over her head.

"Well you asked for it." Quinn said laughing.

"Wha-?"Sam started to say when Quinn pinned her down and started tickling her."Qui...nnnnn!Frick! ... S...ss...STOP!" Sam screeched trying to breath.

"Not till you get up!" Quinn said sweetly and kept tickling her.

"Fine! I...I'm up!" Sam said pushing herself up.

"Good!"

Sam scrowled at Quinn as she got out of bed, and went to the bathroom across the hall to change and have a shower.

_5 min. later_

Sam walked into her room where Quinn was laying on her bed looking through her CD's.

"Bitch, get off my bed."Sam said in a bored voice and grabbed the CD he was looking at and popped it into her player.

"Nah...I'm good." He said as Walk it Out blasted through the speakers.

Just then Lass came running in and jumped on Quinn.

"Hey! Get off me mutt!" Quinn's voice was laced with disgust, as Lass licked him.

Sam just rolled her eyes and sang along to the song while doing her hair.

"Sam! Help me!" Quinn gasped as Gal, their German Shepard, jumped on the bed to help Lass "clean his face".

Sam sputtered with laughter at the site, quickly she drew a deep breath and let out an ear peircing whistle.

"Holy Shit!" Quinn quickly covered his ears as the dogs bounded over to Sam.

"Oh...Quinn, you gotta little slobber in your hair." Sam informed him, standing on her toes to tug on his wet hair. "Well, I'm hungary...lets go eat."

And with a smirk, she lead the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Maxinne looked up and smiled at Sam, "Good morning, Sam. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time!...Would you like me to help with anything?"

"Could you take the bowl of fruit to the table, hon? Then you can sit with the men."

"Sure" Sam smiled, and walked over to the table.

Everyone looked up as she walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"Mornin' Samantha," Luke said looking up from the newspaper.

"Morning." Sam smiled at the Quinn and motioned to his head. "You, uh...missed a spot."

She quickly bit into her apple as Quinn turned red as his brothers started laughing and teasing him.

"Quinn, my man! What have you been up to?" Nate exlaimed.

"Everyone dish up!" Maxinne saved Quinn from further embarassment as she put the food onto the table.

_later at the barn_

**Jake's pov.**

"Sam I want you to ride out with Jake and Nate to check cows, Bryan, Quinn, you guys go fix fence," grouning they trudged over to the pasture to catch there horses,"and Kit you can help me shingle the bunkhouse." Luke instructed, the group as the sun just started to come up over the mountains in the distance.

"Uhh, I get to ride my oun horse...right??" Sam asked Jake as they walked into the barn.

Jake glanced at her noting that she looked more casual today in baby blue jeans, riding boots, hoody and black cowgirl hat over her red hair that was down with a few blonde streaks he never noticed before. Quickly he looked down cursing himself for staring. "Uh, ya."

And with that he walked away to tack his horse, leaving a slightly confused Sam in the tack room.

**A/N. K guys this is just a filler for now, if u have ideas of what should happen out on the range just put them in the reviews! i love hearing from u guys so tell me what u think,(hopefully the next chapter is longer!) ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: this chapter will kinda be like Stomp the Yard except Sam doesn't like Kit...so u have to imagine hip hop, crump, and break dancing moves cause i can't really describe them! ;p**

_Normal pov_

Sam quickly mounted Tempest and set out at a trot after Jake and Nate. Once out on the range and walking threw the cattle Tempest snorted and shied as one of the calves ran under her nose, making her rear. Sam quickly brought her down and turned her in a circle and made her back up.

"Good job Sam!" Nate praised, once again checking her out, out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't hold your breath, Romeo. I won't ever need saving."

Nate quickly looked ahead and mumbled, "Don't count on me if you ever do."

Sam laughed, "I was just kidding, Nate!"

Nate relaxed at that and smiled at her. "Good cause I was gonna ask what you had planned for tonight."

"Hmmm...lets see...I just moved here, I dont know anyone, I dont know the area, and I know no one but you guys...What do you think I'll have planned?!" Sam asked in irritation.

"So, you'll jump at the chance to come to the Steppin' Club with us?" Nate asked smirking.

"Hell ya!" Sam exclaimed, excitement coursing through her at the thought.

_Jakes pov_

Watching the whole thing from the corner of his eye, Jake frowned in suspision as the look in her eyes turned form drop dead bordem, to excitment. _Almost as if she's gone to clubs before..._ Jake thought..._But how?? She's only sixteen! _But Sam never dropped any hints, just smiled and asked,

"On one condition though...I drive."

"Sure!"

8:00pm

_Sam's pov_

Sam walk out of the bathroom and went to her room, to get ready. She shut the door, put a cd in and quickly started getting ready.

_Hmm...I'll wear...my grey tube top...and my dance hoodie over top so no one can see what I have underneath..._

Sam quickly pulled on her dark blue jeans and slipped on her brown skater shoes. She put her hair in two pigtails with her bangs off to the side and put on black eye liner, and black mascarra, along with dark blue eye shadow.

She zipped up her hoodie, and put her baseball cap, under her hoodie so no one could see it, and put on her black leather armband with the word _Sexy_ on it in bright pink. She quickly pulled her sleeve down over it as someone knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door, and there stood Jake, Quinn, Bryan, Adam, Kit and Nate.

"Wow!"

"Lookin' good Sam!" the comments and whistles made Sam roll her eye's and tell them to shut up.

_Jake's pov_

"Lets go! The night's wasting." and they ran out and piled into her car. Sam quickly told a couple of them to drive the GT.

When they arrived at the club the music was pumping through the air.

"Alright! This is more like it!" Sam said as they got out of the cars. Jake looked at her suspisiously, _I'll have to keep and eye on her... _his thoughts we interupted when Darrel came and slapped him on the back.

"Nice wheels, man!" Darell yelled over the music as they sat at the bar.

Sam turned to the guy talking to Jake, "Thanks, I bought them myself." she said and turned to watch the dancing. _Amost as if she's studying their moves._ He thought as Darell's mouth dropped open, Sam glanced at them and stood to move towards the dance floor, when a girl walked over to her.

"You slut! Stay away from my boyfriend!" she sneered at Sam, her blonde hair shining in the lights.

Sam raised her eye brow,"Which would be...??"

"Kit Ely. You were sitting right beside him."

"Whatever, bitch. You're in my way." Sam said getting bored with the conversation.

Kit quickly stood,"Amy! Sam just moved here and's working for my dad. She's just a friend."

"Whatever." she eyed Sam up, and was about to say something when, the dj asked "Yo, Amy where are you! The girls are waiting!"

Amy turned looked at the dance floor and then back at Sam,"You better keep you distance, _cowgirl!" _

As she walked away, Sam turned to Quinn who was standing beside her, "What's got her so bitch like?"

Quinn sighed, "Sam stay on her good side and do what she says. She's the dance captain in Darton and has lead the team to win four National cups. She's used to getting what she wants."

"Sound's like some one has to take her down a notch." Sam stated and ran to the past Quinn to the metal pillars, climbed up it and jumped onto the dance floor behind the people lined around the dance floor.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Nate asked watching as Sam walked to the dance floor pulling on a baseball cap sideways.

"Looks like we have a new comer! What school do you represent?" the dj asked.

"I rep for no one!Just myself."

**A/N:Just to make it clear, i dont oun the phantom stallion series, or stomp the yard...Annnnyway there is the third chapter! i hope u liked it ...and please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: this chapter will kinda be like Stomp the Yard ...so u have to imagine hip hop, crump, and break dancing moves cause i can't really describe them! ;p**

Normal pov

The music thumped through the speakers as Amy started to dance. She was good, Sam admitted that ...but just shaking her ass in front of guys to make them cheer louder wasnt gonna help her. Amy did a bunch sexy dance moves where the music hesitated and slowed then jumped up and gave Sam the finger when she landed. She then did a backward jump at the big beat. The music faded and another song started beating through the speakers.

Sams pov.

Sam knew this song..._Jay, Zeke, Mark, Blain..._she thought,_help me out here._ Sam waited, then slid to the middle, and started doing a body wave, then stopped for a beat and started spinning on her head. **(not really a girl dance move, but deal with it lol)** The crowd went nuts, and soon Sam was going around the ring and fooling with everyone. Sam eventually made it to Amy and ran her hands down her face as if she were crying and did a slidding step back where she jumped, stretched out and gave Amy the finger. Once she landed she did a few little hops and gave her the finger under her arm, then did that once more.

Sam stopped and stood straight to catch her breath, while the crowd was going nuts. _Oh, oh,_ Sam thought, _the princess looks pissed! _Sam walked back over to the bar, while trying to ignore all the whistles, and pick up lines.

Normal pov.

Sam quickly sat between Darrel and Quinn, and got a bottle of water. Sam stopped, bottle half way to her mouth,

"What?!" she exclaimed noticing that all the Ely boys and Darrel were pratically gawking, while Jake had a look of relization on his face, _so that's why she was excited to come! _he thought, finally understanding her excitement earlier.

"W-we never new you danced!" Bryan exclaimed, being the first to recover from what they saw.

"No reason you would...I never told you."Sam said taking a big gulp of water, hoping they'd drop the conversation.

"You should try out for the dance team at school! With you on the team they'd actually win!" Quinn suggested. Sam almost choked on her water.

"W-wh-what for! I have to keep up with my rodeo carear!"

"Oh ya...hey! Where'd you learn to dance?! You never danced at your school in Wyoming did you?" Nate asked.

"No, I battle." Sam said, in a bored tone hoping they wouldnt ask.

"What?" Jake asked, clearly confused. Darrel's eyes widened in shock,

"It's where you dance underground, and bet that their team can beat the other team, and if you keep winning you can get more money than you started with!"

"'Oh, arent' you the smart one?" Sam exagerated.

"So its pretty much gambling," Kit stated, finally getting it.

"Duh. It's not that hard to figure out." Sam smirked at him. Jake frowned, then glancing at his watch, said,

"It's 3:30 am."

"Oh come on! The party's just begining!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed Nate to go dance.

_Three Ponies Ranch_

Sam and the boys finally staggered into the house and made it up to their rooms by 5:30am. Sam was starting to get a headache,so she quickly went to her closet and pulled on a tank top, and a pair of black spandex shorts, then collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

Jakes pov

_Shit!_ Jake cursed, _why cant I get her out of my head?! So what if shes hot, can dance so good everyones eyes are on her and dances with random guys_, at that thought jealousy, and anger surged through him, _Damn! Why does she make me feel like this???! _he thought as he drifted off with pictures of Sam taking on Amy ran through his head.

When Jake woke up it was 11:30 am. He grouned as he thought of last night, _god she makes me crazy!_ he thought as confusion, want, anger, and jealousy surged threw him. He looked at his brothers, _figures _he thought as he realised they were all still asleep. He quietly got out of bed, put on a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt, then headed downstairs and grabbed a apple from the bowl, when he noticed a note.

**Boys, and Sam**

**Luke and I finished your chores, so you only have to ride out and check the fence later. Luke is in town and wont be back until 7:00 pm. I'm going to a friends house, then going shopping after. So do what you want for the day.**

**Love, Maxine**

_Wow!_ Jake thought as he went outside, _guess I'll have time to train for track later_. He quickly went to the barn to saddle up Witch. Soon he was riding out, and pointed Witch towards Lost Canyon, and took off at a gallop. About 10 miles away he slowed Witch and dismounted. He quickly stretched and took off running while Witch followed as if on a leash. Once they got there Jake lead Witch over the sand toward the pond where he ground tied her, then went over and sat under a tree. By noon Jake was starting to sweet even in the shade. He quickly took off his shirt and layed on his back under the trees and closed his eyes.

Sams pov

When Sam woke up at 11:50 am she frowned in confusion, _why hasn't anyone woke me up? I'm late for work! He'll tell my dad and I'll have to live with them! _Sam thought in panic, then she remembered last night and sighed in relief. _They must've let us sleep in_. She thought as she pulled on a skin tight halter top, and ran a brush through her hair. She left her shorts on and quickly pulled on her running shoes and ran quietly down the stairs. Where she found the note while grabbing a fruit from the basket on the table. _Sweet_! Sam thought and ran out of the house, and into the barn.

"Hey pretty boy! Wanna go for a run?" Sam asked the gelding who shook his head up and down in excitement. Laughing Sam quickly check on Tempest then put Ace's bridle on and started out of the yard at a run with Ace following at her heels. Sam had run about 12.5 miles before she started to slow. Trying to catch her breath Sam stopped and smiled, _a new record, _she thought happily.

"Come on boy! Time for your work out!" Sam said as she hopped onto Aces back, Ace snorted and pulled at the reins trying to run. "Not yet, remember whose boss or you wont be running today!" Sam said sternly, and he immedietly stopped and looked back at her as if saying, _You've got to be shittin' me! _Sam gave him his head and laughed as he took off running. Sam pointed him toward Lost Canyon, the place Nate had shown her when she was riding with him and Jake. At that thought Sam frowned in confusion, last night when she had kicked Amy's ass, and was walking back towards the bar she noticed Jake was staring at her,_ I'd almost think his eye's roaming over my body means he was checking me out._ Sam thought as she slowed Ace to a walk and dismounted, not wanting scare away any mustangs that might be there. She quietly walked around the bend and looked down the hill, and was startled to see Witch grazing, Sam looked around to see where Jake was. Her eye's wondered over to look by the trees, her eye's widened and her mouth hung open in awe,_ that is the nicest chest and abs I've ever seen! _Sam's eyes roamed to his face to see if he saw her, even though she was about 20 meters away, she could see that his eyes were closed, her eyes traveled down to his bronze chest and stomach again, _OH MY GOD!_ Sam thought _A Hot Cowboy!_ as she took a closer look, when she started walking closer... _he's gorgious! Sexy! Hot! Handsome! Ripped and..._Sam had to stop herself remembering this was Jake. The Jake, the one that never talked, always irritated, confused, and sometimes ignored her...or so she thought. Sam quickly took a deep breath and blanked out her expression when she saw Witch raise her head, and was about to whinny. When she did Jake opened his eyes, when he saw her a look of surprise crossed his face, before he blanked out his expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up to look at her, while she ground tied Ace walked over and sat in the shade about a foot away.

"Well considering this is the only place that I wont get lost getting to, and the fact that your parents left basically no work for us, I came out for a run, and to ride Ace." Sam said looking straight ahead trying her best not to look at him.

Jake nodded, noticing she wasnt looking at him, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and gulped, and had to clench his jaws tight, to keep from gawking. He glanced at her face and noticed, that her hair was down and blown back slightly in the breeze, her arms were slightly behind her, proping her up, his eye's traveled farther noticing her shirt showed a lot of cleavage and quickly glanced ahead to gather himself. He glanced at the rest of her outfit and gulped, seeing her long toned,tanned legs stretched out in front of her.

Sam could feel his eyes roaming over her body, and the bitchy side of her wanted to tell him to fuck off, but the feeling he was giving her made her stop. She wanted more, she didn't care that he was annoying, or irritated her. She glanced at him, and her breath caught as their eyes locked and notice the look he gave her, his eye's smoldering, full of want, _almost hungry_, she thought, _Though I'm probably the same_. Sam hesitated, not sure, but she couldnt help herself, _Maybe I can_...

**A/n: lol sorry for the cliffy but i really wanna no what u guys think, this isn't what i really expected from this chapter...but o well...tell me what u think!! Please!! haha maybe give me some suggestions?? i dont really care! so Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sam could react Jake leaned toward her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him, as his lips crashed onto hers. Though Sam was about to do the same, it surprised her, but she quickly answered his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake pulled her closer, so that she was sitting in his lap. Sam leaned in, deepening the kiss, her body pressing closer, driving Jake crazy. Jake couldnt help himself, as his lips moved down her neck he smiled as Sam mouned. Jake's lips tickled Sam's collar bone, Sam shivered,_ Sam snap out of it! This is Jake Ely!_ Sam ignored the voice and grabbed Jake, bringing his lips to hers. Sam never noticed Jake roll her over, and brace himself on top of her till, his lips strayed down her neck again. Sam rolled on top of him and kissed him square on the lips running her hands over his chest, as they broke apart to catch their breath, Sam sighed,

"Jake, we have to stop." hating to say the words but, she knew, it would go to far.

Jake mouned, "I no." he said pulling her closer to him, Sam laughed and pulled back as he started nibbling her collar bone again.

"What part of stop did you not understand?" Sam asked humor in her eyes as she looked at him.

"The stop part." Sam sighed in exasperation, and rolled her eyes.

"You're adorble when you're frusterated," Jake said laughing as Sam glared at him.

"Uhh! It to hot out here!" Jake grinned helping her up,"Shut up Ely!" Sam laughed, as she sauntered past him to her horse. Just as she was about to hop on Jake wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Jake."Sam warned him, trying to sound stern, though failing when she mouned and turned in his arms catching his mouth in hers. Jake's tongue danced in her mouth, making sam light headed. They pulled back, their forheads leaning against each other, gazing in each others eyes. Sam sighed, "Jake you're absolutly the most stuborn, though extreamly hot person I now," Sam smiled seeing he was embarassed, "but we have to get back to the ranch...Its almost 2."

Jake pulled back reluctantly and pulled his shirt on, walking over to witch. Soon they were galloping across the range, not sure whether or not they were dreaming.

As they galloped into the yard Kit, Adam, and Bryan, were just about to ride out. They looked up as they heard them come in.

"Hey Sammy! Better go check on your secret lover, he's feeling slightly hung over!" Adam called to her as she rode toward them.

"What?" Sam asked confused, but resisted the urge to look at Jake when she heard him suck in a breath.

"Nate, he needs comforting." Kit and Bryan burst out laughing. Jake was about to launch himself at Adam when Sam spoke,

"Well, I guess he'll have to suffer, I have to work and send my entry form in for the rodeo." Sam smirked at the shocked looks on their faces and walk to the barn calling over her shoulder, "Jake can I have a word?"

His brothers smirked, as Jake walked into the barn,

"what?" he asked grufly, coming into the stall, leaving Witch ground tied. Sam turned,

"Oh cut the shit, Ely!" Sam paused, "Come here." confused Jake took a step forward, unprepared for when Sam pulled him to her and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry about your brothers...just kiss me!" sam murmered against his lips as his hands pulled her closer, holding her hips, he deepened the kiss. Forgeting his brothers, just wanting to taste and kiss Sam.

**A/N: Sorry its so short...but review and tell me what you think... I hope to get another chapter up sooner than this one! Review!!!! ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...sorry it took so long...school started and we've been really busy,(our volleyball coach sucks...;p) anyway here's the story.**

"Sam are you ready yet!?!?!", yelled Quinn.

"Fricken hell dont get your panties in a knot", Sam yelled back from her room. She quickly pulled her black hoodie over her braided hair, and walked out of the room. Quinn's mouth dropped open taking in Sam's outfit, consisting of low rise blue jeans, unzipped hoodie, over her bellybotton shirt. Sam flipped her bangs out of her eyes, and walked away saying,

"Enjoying the view?!" Quinn smirked as he watched Sam walking away, shakeing his head comeing out of the daze sam had put him in he ran after her to catch up. He met everyone out side by the Jaguar, and GT. Climbing in they drove out to Lost Canyon where the party was well on it's way. They climbed out and a guy came up to the group,

"Nate! My man! What's up!??"asked Leon

"Hey! Leon long time no talk", awnsered Nate as he walked and threw Leon in a head lock. Leon started to fummble around trying to get loose of the head lock. Nate laughed and watched Leon fummble around and then let him loose, watching him fall right on his ass.

"Guys knock it off", said Sam as she walked out to where everyone else was danceing. Pulling up her hoodie Sam started to dance rocking and moveing to the beat and rythem of the music. Nate and Leon sat back leaning on the Jaguar watching Sam dance. Quinn sat back and watched for a moment getting lost in the dance movements of Sam's body, shakeing his head and snapping out of it befor any one noticed that he was eyeing up Sam. He got up off the car and took a few steps.

"Well i don't know about you guys, but i came to party",said Quinn over the music walking out to the dance floor joining in with Sam, and the rest of the dancing people.

"I thought you'd never come!", yelled Sam over the music. Quinn gave half a smirk and rested his hands on Sam's hips and pulled her in close both of them now moveing together danceing like one. After a few songs had past Quinn had left to go and find some drinks to re-fule them. He shortly came back and handed Sam her glass, pulling her hood off her head she tipped her head back and started to chug her drink down. Quinn following along.

"Good drink huh Sam?", asked Quinn as he finished chugging down his first drink, his eyes scanning over her body head to toe.

Sam nodded her head "It has a weird after taste though, whats all in it?"

"Nothing, its just a swamp mixture, you know a lot of diffrent stuff mixed into one", replyed Quinn. "You want another? I'am going back to get myself one"

"Yeah sure", said Sam as she leaned back on the Jag and watched Quinn walk off to get their drinks both Nate and Leon tagged along with him as well. Just as the boys were out of sight Sam was aproched by three other guys.

"Hey babe i dont think i've ever seen you around here,and i know all the pretty faced girls",said the first guy throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"You better take your arm off me before i break it", Sam hissed.

the guy smiled, "I like fiesty girls." and pulled her closer, "lets dance gourgous!"

Jake was seething trying to contain his jealousy and anger, he started to walk towards them. He looked up when he heard a shriek.

Sam stepped away from him, when he grabbed her arm firmly, Sam was furrious.

"Let me go, now!" Sam exclaimed,

"Na! I like you to much." Sam rounded on him, and punched him square in the face, the guy was wincing and swearing under his breath,

"Whoa! She just waxed you, DJ!" the three guys exclaimed and laughed at him.

"Stay away from me you mother fucker!" Sam ordered, and stormed away, when she ran into someone. there arms came around her to steady her. Sam was about to push them away and lip them off when a deep voice said,

"Nice punch Samantha." Jake drawled, not letting her go.

Sam looked up into his face, and froze. Just as Sam was about to open her mouth and speak, Quinn, Nate, and Leon all came back with their drinks.

"Ooohhh, are we intrupting anything?", teased Quinn.

"What ever Quinn," Sam said downing the drink he brought her, while grabbing Jake and walking toward the people dancing. Seeing this Jake started to back away.

"Oh no! No way! I dont dance!"

"You do now." Sam said turning to him and started dancing. Jake stared at her awe struck. Sam grabbed him and he started moving with her. Jake noticed guys staring at Sam and danced closer to her no way was he letting her out of his sight!

Sam looked up at Jake when he moved closer, and her breath caught. His eyes held a protective, caring, loving, and softness. Though Sam was kinda, about the protective thing, she smiled at him and was about to speak when a guy came over and...

**A/N: lol sorry for the cliffy, but we wanted to get this up asap. so u would no we didnt abandone it. tell us what u think! Please! Review!! and we'll try to get the next chapter up way sooner!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**K here's the chapter hope you like it!**

Normal pov

_and..._

"Hey, come dance with me gorgious!"

"Go fuck a whore!" Sam said seething.

"Na..." he said grabbing her arm, to pull her away from Jake.

"Let me go. Now." Sam said, her voice amazingly calm and cold.

"I dont think so, your way to good looking for me to let you pass by"

Sam stiffened and swung just as Quinn, Jake and Nate moved forwards. She hit him square in the face he stumbled backwards in shock, she hooked her foot behind his ankles and he toppled over. Sam kicked him and continued punching him until someone pulled her off him.

"Let us take care of him Sam" Jake whispered in her ear as he set her down. Some guys were helping him up, Quinn, Nate, Leon, and Jake moved forward and grabbed at the guys and started fighting.

"Oh man! You no they dead!" Jen slurred, resting her elbow on Sam's shoulder, Sam glanced at her,

"I hope you mean the assholes." Sam said, looking back at the fight.

"Well dur! Who do you think i waz talking bout??" Jen asked in mock shock.

Just then a few people came over in uniforms._ Fuck! the cops!! _Sam thought in panic, knowing if she was busted they'd find out her secret. The men in uniforms approached the fighting brawl, while every one else was running all over they place trying not to get caught, everyone new this was a raid. The police brought out their pepper spray and got Jake, Quinn, Nate, and Leon also the other guys as well. After a few short minutes the guys were all hand-cuffed and shoved into cars.

Sam sat back in a shocked state she couldnt belive that the guys had be arested let alone she wasnt busted! her secret was safe! Shakeing her head she got up, grabbed Jen, and jumped into the Jag and drove off after the guys in the police car. _What a night this turned out to be, _Sam thought and chuckled as she reached the police station a few minutes after the guys. Once inside the station Sam glanced around looking for the guys.

"Hey? can you help me out here, I'am looking for a few of my friends they were brought in from a party." said, Sam as she walked up to the front desk while Jen sat in the chair looking pretty tipsy.

"Lets see, we have had more than a few party people brought in tonight, give me the names and i can see if they are here." replyed the uniformed officer.

"Jake, Quinn, and Nate Ely, Darrell, and Leon." Sam listed, though she lyed about Darrel and Leon. She had no clue who the hell they were.

"alright i'll see what i can do for you."

Sam waited, 5 minutes later the officer led them out to where Sam was waiting. Sam smirked at the looks on there faces.

"K' i'll pay there bail." After Sam paid she led them out to the cars. Where she burst out laughing.

"you guys are in so much sht!"

"You wouldnt tell!...would you??!" Quinn and Nate asked clearly scared. while the others looked scared.

"Hmm...depends..." Sam teased.

"O come on Sam! Please!, We will do anything!" the guys said.

"Hmmmm anything?" Sam paused, "alright when school starts you guys have to follow me and Jen around the school carrying our books and let us sit with you at lunch. And i might think of other things to add to that list."

The guys grouned, "Fine!!" Sam smiled sweetly and glanced at her watch 3:30am

"Guess we better go, come on I'll drive you back to your cars" Sam said shoving them into the car.

**K there is this Chapter sorry its so short its sorta a filler... but review and give suggestions if you want... but hopefully the next chappy will b longer.!! These chapters are getting shorter due to volleyball season! Sorry...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here's the next chapter...hope u guys like it!!**

Sam moaned as she opened her eyes the next moring, and saw the sun shining through her window. She quickly clamped her eyes shut, against the light as she was hit with a massive headache, due to a hangover and lack of sleep. Sam didnt know how long she layed there before she heard a soft knock on the door and someone quietly open it and walk across the room.

"Sam...wake up" came a hesitant, whisper by her head. Sam opened her eyes slightly, glaring at the intruder that woke her up. "Now Sam. Is that any way for a lady to look at a guy??"

"Shut up Jake. I have a hangover" Sam whined, just wanting him to go away. Sam heard him get up and walk across the room to the window and pull the blinds down. Instantly darkening the room. Jake turned around and looked at sam laying in bed. Her hair was fanned across her back, she had the covers drapped across her waist, revealing her black tank top. Jake was about to leave the room but stopped when he heard,

"Wait...come here...please" Jake turned to look at Sam, he noticed her blurry, red eyes for the first time, and knew she needed sleep. _Damn! I sound like a helpless little slut!_ Sam thought in disgust.

"You need rest. I'll leave so you can sleep."

"Can you hold me for awhile...I can't get back to sleep." Sam saw him blush and smiled slightly, as he walked toward the bed. Sam snuggled into his chest as he lay beside her. Jake's arms came around her as she was starting to drift off.

Sam woke up with in confusion. Why wasnt she outside working? Where was everyone?? Sam then noticed the strong pair of arms around her and smiled. She pulled away slightly, only to have Jake pull her back, sam started laughing softly, and kissed him on cheek. Jake opened his eyes startled, then smiled and pulled her closer, while kissing her.

"Come on...I'm hungry!" Sam exclaimed when they parted.

Jake smirked and grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Sam questioned him as she made a sandwich.

"Mom's school shopping, others are working."

"Oh sht! I'm not in trouble am I?!" Sam asked clearly worried.

"Nah...they gave us the day off..."

Sam riased her eyebrows in surprise,"Well, come on then," Sam smiled at him and pulled him to the living room after makeing a thing of popcorn, and then turned on the T.V. to watch the Pittsburg Penguins play the Calgary Flames.

Sam was wearing her penguins jersey, and eating popcorn, while leaning into Jake with his arm across her shoulder. Sam tensed as Crosby dangled the defence and passed to Staal who one timed it into the net.

"Yes!!" Sam shouted causing Jake to jump, and look at her as if she were crazy.

"What? There winning!" and Sam turned back to the tv with a huge smile on her face.

Sam suddenly jerked and shreiked, trying to get away from tickling finger on her sides. But no luck, Jake was smirking, as Sam squirmed, wiggled and twisted trying to get away.

"Jake you ss! Quit I have to watch the Game" Sam shreiked. Sam reached for the popcorn bowl on the table and threw a handful at Jake. Jake paused, stunned that she did that. Sam quickly wrestled him to the floor, and started tickling him, but Jake grabbed her arms and tickled her back. Soon popcorn, and pillows were being flung across the room. While Sam dodged and threw them back, she ran after Jake and tackled him from behind.

"Oooff!" Jake grunted and glared at Sam over his shoulder.

"What? You started it!" Sam exlaimed, indignatly. She quickly looked at the tv and noticed the Penguins had the Flames up 3 to 1.

"Oh yes! They just won!" Sam said jumping up to sit on the couch. Jake grouned as he got up and made his way over to sit on the couch. Sam hesitated,

"Uhhh...Jake..."she trailed off,

"What?" Jake turned to look at her with concern written over his face.

"Uhh...I played double A hockey back home...do youi think your parents will let me play?"

Jake smiled "Why wouldnt they??"

"well I have to try out for the team first...I also have to start training for the rodeo's coming up."

Jake studied her face and smiled softly. She was finaly showing emotion, and only to him...he reliazed. A strange warmth washed over him as he held her and nuzzled her lips with his.

"I'll help you train your horses...though I dont know anything about hockey!"

Sam smiled and kissed him."Thankx, Jake that means a lot to me!" Sam sighed in relief, and snuggled into his chest, content, and feeling totally loved for the first time in months.

**Ok this isnt very good ...but we finally updated! its been 4ever and we're really sorry!!! plz update and tell us what u think.!! mangler**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok...this heres the chappy...hope ya'all love it!**

Sam took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room, where Jake stopped her...

"Hey! Good luck out there Babe!" Jake said, smiling. Sam rolled her eyes...

"Gee thankx for having so much faith in me!" she smirked at the look on his face .

"Samantha Anne! dont you dare twist my words...!" he stopped when he saw her smile.

"I gotta get out there Jake. See ya round" she smiled and lightly punched his arm on the way by and quickly made her way onto the ice.

_Later_

Sam quickly made her way outside, but not before Ash stopped her.

"Got a special date you cant miss?" Ash sneered at her. Sam sighed in irritation,

"Look _Ashley! _Just because you got cut, and I didnt. Doesnt give you a right to talk to me! Now get out of my way before i make you!" Sam hissed threatenly.

"What are you gonna do bout it btch??"

Sam's eyes narrowed, and was reaching her boiling point when, Jake, Nate and Quinn, came up to them.

"Yo Sammy! How'd you do?" Quinn asked as they reached them.

"Natta problem to be the first to make the team..." Sam trailed off as she noticed Ash looking at Jake , Quinn and Nate with a flirty look in her eyes, before Quinn picked her up and twirled her around.

"So little Sammy who's your friends??" Ash cut in, the congraulating.

"Nate, Quinn and Jake , guys this is Ashley the btchy slut of the team." Sam said bored

"Oh im the bitchy slut!? Look who's talking!"

"Yo shut your mouth before i make you!" Sam said stepping forward to hit her. but not before Jake grabbed her.

"Calm down babe" he murmered into her hair. Sam instently calmed down feeling his arms around her.

"come on lets go guys im starved!" Sam turned and walk hand in hand with Jake to the truck.

Nate and Quinn hesitated then, glared at Ashley before following.

When they walked out the door they were just in time to see Sam and Jake kiss each other.

"All right! Good catch little bro!" Nate exclaimed

Sam and Jake broke off blushing,

"Its ok Jake we already knew! It was kinda obvious, though i still think she should be with me." Quinn broke off tragically.

"Ok! Come on guys lets eat then catch a movie." Sam hurridly cut in before a fight broke out.

Sam walked into the mall just ahead of the guys and looked around, almost impressed. '

"Not bad I guess...a little bit overdone and over flowing with sluts."

The guys just looked at her and smiled, shaking there heads. Just then two girls walked up to them, one had brown hair, and was wearing a black leather mini skirt, and a tank top with heels, the other was a blonde with tight jeans that hung on her hips, and a halter top.

"Hi, guys! What brings you to the mall?!" the brown haired girl, called out, in a flirty English accent.

"Not you milkshake if thats what you mean." Sam said, referring to the song, as she walked by them to look into Urban Planet, at all the jeans on the wall.The guys sputtered with laughter, trying desperatly to hold it in. The girl ignored Sam and turned back to the guys after being momentarily surprised.

"Rachel, don't you and Daisy have somewhere to be...Say flirting with the football players that just came in."

"Well, I wanna talk to you guys!" she said flicking her eyelashes up at Nate.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we gotta go." Sam appeared suddenly with a shopping bag hooked through one arm and grabbed Jake's hand with the other.

Rachel riased her eyebrows and smirked. "You must be the slutty little cowgirl I've heard about! Didn't you get busted for drugs or something?"

"No actually it was for beating the sht out of every hoe that talks to me." Sam said in a cold voice, silently taunting Rachel to say something.

"Why would you do that? Are you jealouse of them?"

"Na...just made up that so I'd have an excuse to pulverise you."Sam said stepping forward and glaring Rachel right in the eye.

A guy with dark brown hair, baggy jeans and a hoop ear ring looked toward where he heard people he knew. He smiled and motioned for Mark and Lee and Jen to follow him. The sauntered up to the group.

"Now Sammy babe! Is that anyway to treat the mentally challenged?" he asked drapping his arm around her shoulders. Sam smirked at the outraged look on Rachel's face, then said,

"Darrell I dont want to break you arm so you might wanna take a step back." Sam snapped. and stepped back to Jake who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Waz up Sam?!" Jen asked smiling when she noticed Jake's arm around her waist.

"not much...lets go. We'll leave these sluts by there lonesome.

They all quickly went to the theater, where they hung out till 11:30 pm.

K there it is guys! this is a filler. Mangler/Rin Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here's the next chapter...hope u guys like it!!**

Sam's alarm went off at 6:00 am. She quickly got up, and headed to have a shower, and get ready for the first day of school. Sam changed into a pair of black slim fitting, low rise jeans, a white V neckshort sleeved hoodie, with her skater shoes. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled on her rapper hat backwards. She quickly did her makeup and went down for breakfast.

"hey..."Jake trailed off his eyes roaming over Sam's body as she entered the kitchen.

"Pop your eyes back in" Sam teased then laughed as she went to the counter to get some bread for toast. Jake sat there and just watched not able to take his eyes off of her. After Sam had finished makeing the toast she snuck up behind Jake and covered his face in peanut butter.

"Oh! now your gunna get it!" Jake said as he jumped up out of his chair and puts his arms around Sam trapping her in a hug. Jake whiped as much of the peanttbutter onto Sam as he could with her still in his arms. They both laughed and Jake spun Sam around so they were both faceing one another. Jake shut his eyes and lightly kissed Sam.

Sam pulled away breaking the small kiss, and looked at Jake and said

"Mmmmmm Peanutbutter"

Just thenQuinn came down into the kitchen and saw both Sam and Jake embraceing one another.

"Way to score little bro!" Quinn said looking at the couple. Sam and Jake let go of one another the second they saw Quinn. Sam's face almost slightly pink of embarrasment.

"Way to ruin the mood Quinn" Jake snapped and went back to eatting his breakfast and Sam to eatting hers. Quinn just looked at the two of them and smirked

"Why dont you just ask her out all ready? i mean you two are all ready practicaly dateing" Quinn stated as he sat himself down and munched on some cereal.

"Oh by the way Sam you have a little peanutbutter just above your lip", Quinn then pointed it out and laughed

"You two must have had a great time before i came in" Quinn teased then got up and left the room. Jake scrowled after Quinn's retreating back before Sam stradled his lap, her feet dangleing above the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, then pulled back slightly, only to have Jake lightly growl, and pull her forward again, deepening the kiss.

"Mmmhhh..."Sam sighed as she rested her forhead against Jake's. "You're to nice to me..."She trailed off as Jake started kissing her earlobe, and trailing down, to the crook in her neck. Sam became quiet aware of Jake's hands switching from her waist, to her ass. Jake's hands stilled for a second, before he mumbled,

"We gotta get going to school..."his hot breath on her neck shot goose bumps down her arms,

"Ya I guess you're right...Lets go!" Sam was leading the way threw the door when she noticed a hickey starting in the mirror, she quickly grabbed her zip up hoodie and slipped it on. Jake laughed at her, obviosly seeing the hickey.

"Oh you would laugh wouldn't you?" Sam snapped sarcasicly.

"Why wouldnt I?" Jake asked smiling

"Gee thanks" Sam said grabbing her backpack,"Oh and you can carry this." Sam flaunted and walked toward the Ford GT.Jake moaned remembering the night Sam had bailed them out of jail. This was not going to be good!

When Sam pulled into the school parking lot, and parked. Every guys eyes were on the GT, there eyes wide. Sam put on a blank expression, and stepped out of the car, Instantly feeling all their eyes on her...Hokay this is going to be interesting...sam thought smiling slightly and threw her bag to Quinn and motioned for them to follow her...

"Sam! Over here!" Sam turned and saw Jen, with Leon, her boyfriend.

"Hey sup? Let them carry your bag" Sam smiled at the looks on there faces.

"No way! you carry your oun bags!" Darrell burst out from his place beside Jake.

"oh really? if i remember correctly is was the one who b-"

"Ok!! we'll carry them! dont tell anyone about that!" Quinn burst out, looking worried.

"Hey Leon, Jake, Quinn, Darell! How's my boys!?" called out a flirty, english accent.

"No way in hell!" Sam seethed out

K there it is review!!


	11. Chapter 11

"No way in hell!" Sam seethed out, "Rachel, you seriously need a life! Or better yet! A boyfriend! That way you can leave us alone!"

"Oh, poor little Samantha! Are you jealous? But I'm not here to make little chat." Rachel smirked and turned to Jake. "You wouldnt happen to want a job, training a horse...would you? Though you'd have to come over to my house." Rachel said flirtiously.

Jake could feel Sam shaking in contained rage, and quickly grabbed her hand, and squeezed it.

"I'm already helping train Sam's horses, I'm to busy to train yours." Jake explained. Rachel frowned and turned on heel,

"My offer still stands Jake. Come on Daisy." and with that they walked into the school.

"so...You guys gonna take me to the office so i can get my schedule? Or are we just gonna stand here chattin it up all day?" Sam asked smirking.

"Right, come on."Jake said pulling her hand to get her to follow. As they walked down the hallways, Jake put his arm around Sam's waist, and pulled her closer. Noticing every guy, checking her out, and glared at everyone threatenly.

Once they reached the office and knocked on the door, Mrs. Sanders welcomed Sam, gave her her schedule, leaving her friends to show her around.

"Awsome! I'm in pretty much all you classes!"Jen exclaimed looking over Sam's schedule.

"Great! Now I dont have to feel like a loner, and act like a btch the whole day!"

Laughing they made there way down to the lounge,

"Sam play fooseball with me against the guys!" Jen called to sam who was stretched out on the couch. "Their kicking my ass! Help me" Sam looked over and smirked seeing Jen taking on Darrel and Jake. Sam walked over and joined in the game. the score quickly went from 14-3 to 20-14.

'Come on! there girls they cant win!" Darrel shouted angrily. Jen burst out laughing,

"Ya right you guys suck!" Jen shreeked feeling herself being lifted up and thrown over someone's shoulder, "Darrel you ass let me down! "

"No way...why would i do that?" Darrell laughed at Jen's attempts to hurt him. Being a tipical guy Darrell took advantage of Jen's posiition. "Hmm...i thought of something you could say, that i would let you down"

"What?" Jen asked seething.

"Taht i'm your dream boy, and am totally sexy!Oh...and that you want my body." Darrell explained and laughed when jen shrieked, and said

"Tath is so not fair you mother fuker!"

"Ouch! Taht stung beautiful!" darrell pretended to be offended. Though as sam watched, she realized he like, liked her. Sam smiled at there fighting and laughed when Darrell put her down and slapped her ass. Quickly running around the fooseball table and couches. Laughing at Jen's outraged expression.

Oh ya this was gonna be an awsome school year!

Ok !! there it is ! plz review! Its not as good as i would of liked but ya haha///Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

The bell rang for the first class of the year Home Ec.

"Oh yes!This is the best fuken class eva!"Darrell exclaimed, and clamped his mouth shut and ducked behind Jake noticing the principal looking their way.Sam, Jen and Jake sputtered with laughter, desperatly trying to hold it in. When the got around the corner they burst out laughing, clutching there sides in pain, with tears running down their faces'.

"That was not funny!"Darrell said glaring at his friends who were practically rolling on the floor.

"Sur-su-Sure bout that?"Sam asked and burst out laughing again. Darrell glared at them and walked past them to the classroom.They stopped laughing, looked at each other in confusion and went after him.

"Oh come on Darrel, dont be a wimp!" Jen exclaimed, and shut her mouth trying desperatly not to laugh.

"No kidding!" Sam joined in, though they were quickly shaking, they were red from holding in their laughter. Darrel looked at them and saw their faces and started laughing.

"You guys should see your faces!" Darrel burst out, laughing and pointing at them. Sam and Jen glanced at each other, and walked toward Darrel swaying their hips, and stopped with there hands on their hips and glared at him. Darrel's eyes scanned over both Sam and Jen smileing he gave both the girls a wink. The three friends finaly reached the home ec class and took their seats at the tables.

"So this is our Home ec room? doesnt look to great" complained Jen curling her fine blonde hair around the index finger on her right hand. Glancing at Darrel Jen smirked.

"So you all ready made it crystal clear you looove home ec" Jen tryed to hold back her giggles. Darrel glared at Jen and then at Sam.

"Hey what the hll am I getting that look for!?" Sam joked also trying to hold back laughing her stomach still hurt from their last laughing frenzie in the hallway.

"I never finished what I wanted to say, who's the lucky teacher that gets to deal with us three?" Jen questioned Darrel now looking at him with her big blue eyes batting her long eyelashes at him. Darrel rolled his eyes at Jen.

"Her name is Mrs. Mittchel atleast thats what i've been told" said Darrle eyeing up the rest of the girls in the class. Jen and Sam looked at each other and giggled. Ignoring the girls Darrle kept his search going for the perfect girl that would fall pray to his charms with any luck.

"Hey girlz whats up?" said Jake as he took a seat by Sam, and put his arm around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. Sam could feel a slight blush coming on but she just smiled.

"Nothing much just waiting for the teacher to show up" awsnered Jen for both Sam and herself. No sooner did Jen finish the sentence did the teacher walk into the room with a folder. She paused at the counter in one of the five kitchens

and looked over her class.

"Good morning and welcome to the first Home ec class of the year. My name is Mrs. Mittchel" She looked over the kids.

"Now there is five kitchens and five tables what ever table you are sitting at will be the group you are stuck with for the rest of the year. If it looks like you cant work then i will make the changes"

"Wow, this teacher is going to be fun to mess with I can tell all ready", Jake whisperd to Jen,Sam and Darrle. The group all looked at each other almost all thinking the same thing. This year was going to be the best of all.

"Well today we are going to be makeing taco salad i'am guessing you all no how to make it, you will be graded on the taste and how well you guys clean and take care of your kitchen. And girls who have long hair it must be tied back at all times, Same goes for the guys if any of you have hair to the shoulders." said Mrs. Mitchell. Jake moaned,and cursed under his breath. Sam nugded him in the ribs, he looked up,and swallowed, Ms. Mitchell was looking right at him. She raised her eyebrows, and asked,

"What was that?"

"Nuthin'" Jake answered with a blank expression, she gave him a dirty look, obviously not believing him.

"Alright everyone get to their kitchens."

The groups slowly shuffled over to their kitchens, looking through the cubboreds for the pots,pans and all the other wonderful home ec stuff they would need to cook their taco salad. Jen and Sam both glanced at each other and pulled out a small bag of hair exceseries, bobypins prowrap( for those that dont know what prowrap is just say so in the reviews).

"Woah, what the hll is all that sh!t?" Darrle teased

"Very funny Darrle but unlike guys, us girls like to look our best at all times" Jen said smirking as she helped Sam put up her hair.

Darrle rolled his eyes and started the perparations for the taco salad, Jake just sat back and watched Darrle do all the work. While both Sam and Jen got into a conversation over hair styles and such. Mrs. Mittchel, soon got up and left the class to do god only knows what.

"Hey Darrle i have a small bet to make with you" Jake said almost grining, "it will make the class much more interesting"

"Hmm...well im not one to back down from a bet" Darrle replyed

"Alright then, you have to shovle a table spoon of cinamin into your mouth and eat it all, with out a single sip of water" Jake said smiling.

"Heh thats it? no problem peice of cake" said Darrle in his most cocky voice, "But what do i get if i win"

"You get the satisfaction of knowing you beat me infront of all these people" Jake awsnered hading Darrle the tablespoon of cinamin. "But if you lose you have to do my home work for a week"

"Alright fair enought" Darrle grabed the spoon full on cinamin and shoved it into his mouth. Almost milliaseconds after the cinamin entered his mouth, it grew dryer than a deasert. Jen and Sam sat up on the counters laughing their head off at the look on Darrle's face. It was getting bright red the cinamin was makeing it so no air was getting into his lungs. And then POOF a sandstorm of cinamin came flying all over the place, followed by a coughing fit from Darrle.

The class was almost in tears from laughing so hard, "Omg stop laughing my sides are going to explode if i keep laughing" said Sam in between laughing fits. Just as Sam finished saying her sentence Mrs. Mittchel came in slamming the door behind her, the whole class glanced up to see her face even reder than Darrles was...They were going to get it good. 

* * *

Alright thats the chappy, sorry it took so long! " but we will try faster to get the next one updated, and if you dont know what prowrap is just say so and i will explain it all! Please review --- mangler and rin 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is going on in here?"Ms.Mitchell asked in a cold voice, glaring at the students.

"Shit..."Sam mumbled and quickly shut her mouth when Ms.Mitchell looked over the class. Her eye's stopped on Darrel who had his head shoved under the tap gulping in water, and spitting cinnamon down the drain.

"Anyone care to explain?"she asked when no one answered.

"I-_cough_-uh tried eating cinnamon..."Darrel trailed off, clearing his throat still trying to get the cinnamon out of his mouth. Sam bit her lip, to sustain a laugh, and looked at the floor to hide her face, which was quickly turning red.

"And why, may i ask, did you do that"Mrs Mitchell asked slowly as if she was talking to two year olds. Darrel put the glass of water on the counter and said quickly

"I saw it on tv...and they couldnt do it, so i thought i could." Darell said quickly, hopeing to avoid everyone getting in shit.

"Well have you learnt your lesson now?"Ms. Mitchell asked

"What lesson?"Darrell asked clearly confused.Ms.Mitchell gave him a look.

"Never mind."she sighed clearly not impressed, "I have a phone call to make...Behave!"

As soon as she left, everyone started laughing,

"Oh my god!Taht was fricken funny!"Sam exclaimed rolling on the floor in tears

"your not kidding!"Jen burst out and sat on the floor since she could no longer stand

up. Jake was smirking at Darrell and said.

"I have a english homework due...i dont think i trust you to do my math..."

"Aw shit...how long will it take??"

"As long as it takes you to get it right"Jake said laughing at the look on his face.

"watever...lets start makin this salad before we all get detention."Taht got everyones attention and everyone calmed down...slightly...and had the salad alomst finished by the time the first class was done. Sam was just putting the chips in when her cell vibed. what the heck?who's texting me? sam thought totally confused. after she was finished she pulled out her cell and paled slightly at who's number it was...

K...i no it has been a while...ok 4ever!!im really sorry!!i was just running out of ideas...some of the stuff in this chappy has happened in our home ec classes...it was so funny!!haha...but plz read and reveiw!!-mangler and rin


End file.
